The present invention relates to a carrier for one or more fishing rods and reels, and more particularly to a carrier by which a limited number of fishing rods and reels, with attached reels, can be stored and/or transported safely and conveniently.
A number of carriers for fishing rods and reels have been developed in the past, including those disclosed in Wright U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190, and Morin U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,262. While these carriers are effective to perform the function of supporting a number of fishing rods and reels, the structure involved by which this function is achieved is relatively complicated and adds greatly to the weight and expense of the carrier.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved fishing rod and reel carrier for carrying out the functions of storing and transporting a fishing rod and reel and which has a simpler and more economical construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a fishing rod and reel carrier in which the elements of the carrier have a minimum amount of weight, so that the weight of the entire assembly including the fishing rods and reels and the carrier is very little more than the weight of the fishing rods (with reels) themselves.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod and reel carrier so constructed such that the carrier, without fishing rods and reels, occupies very little volume, and can be readily packaged in a small package for distribution and sale to users.
These and other objects of the present invention will become manifest by inspection of the following description on the accompanying drawings.